Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purificant in the field of aquiculture, agriculture, horticulture, floriculture and waste-water treatment, which are effective as media to cells of microorganisms, fishes, plants and animals in water and soils. The water purificant for the uses of aquaculture, agriculture, horticulture, floriculture and waste-water treatment increase the diversity of microorganisms in water and soils and activate microorganisms, plants, animals, fishes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The minimal media containing carbon sources, nitrogen sources and minerals (Na, K, Mg and Fe) were well known to grow microorganisms, fishes, plants and animals (References: David Freifelder (Translated by M. Kawakita), Introduction to molecular biology, 2p (1985), Tokyo Kagaku Dojin, Tokyo; Thomas D. Brock, Biology of microorganisms, (1970), Prentice-Hall, Inc., New Jersey).
But, different species of microorganisms, fishes, plants and animals prefer different optimum media. Common minimal media can not exist for all species. For example, in the case of microorganisms, the categories of prototroph and auxotroph and their nutritional factors are different.
In the case of growing microorganisms, plants, animals and fishes in hydrosphere and pedosphere, the nutrition in media was consumed in accordance with the nutritional demands of species, and the residual factors in media were concentrated in the broth or soils. The concentrated residues in media produce replant failure or virus disease in plants and fishes. (Reference: I. Horiuchi, E. Idaka, S. Komura, Advanced biotechnical treatment of water in intensive prawn culture system, 19th Congress on Science and Technology of Thailand, 89p, (27-29, October, 1993, Dusit J. B. Hotel, Hat Yai, Songkhla)).
In the case of minerals, the elements of secondary nutrients (Ca, Mg, Si, S) and micronutrients (Mn, B, Fe, Cu, Zn, Mo, Cl) are so called essential minerals for plant growth (References: E. Epstein, Mineral nutrition of plants: Principles and perspectives, (1972), John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York; Ed. by F. E. Brear, Chemistry of the soil, (1969), Van Nostrand Reinhold Co., New York). But, so called minerals involved more than 100 kinds of elements and enormous chemical species in which involved stable, metastable, unstable isotopes and their cluster forms. So the true essential minerals can not be supplied by adding bittern from surface marine water.
In the results, the diversity of minerals in hydrosphere and pedosphere decreased, the replant failure by nematode and the annihilation of black tiger prawn (Penaeus monodon) occurred and resulting predominant species degradin healthy food chain occurred. The phenomena in accordance with the lack of mineral balance were as follows: 1. Zoogloea bulking in activated sludge treatment (Reference: R. Sudo, Biology of Wastewater Treatment, 311p, Sangyo Yosui Chosakai, Tokyo, Japan (1977); Ed. by Soc. Civil Engineering, Sanitary Engineering Commity, Research Methods for Environmental Sanitary Engineering, Gihodo Shuppan, Tokyo, Japan (1993)); 2. phytoplankton bloom in eutrophic lakes (Reference: Ed. by M. Watanabe, K. Harada, H. Fujiki, Water-bloom, Appearance and Toxicity, Tokyo University Shuppankai, Tokyo, Japan (1994)); 3. Red tide; 4. Cyst nematode in fields (Reference: T. Saegusa, Nematode, Nobunkyo, Tokyo, Japan (1993)); 5. Bursaphelenchus lignicolus in stems of Pinaceae; 6. Annihilation of prawn (C. J. Sindermann, D. V. Lightner ed., Developments in Aquaculture and Fisheries Science, 17, Disease Diagnosis and control in North American Marine Aquaculture, Elsevier, Amsterdam, (1988)); 7. Tricoderms sp., Aspergillus sp. and Penicillium sp. in culture of Agaricus silvaticus Schaeffer, Agraricus fiardii Pegler (Agaricus blazei Murrill) and Cordyceps sinensis (Berkley) Saccardo; 8. Growth of cancer, atopic dermatitis, pollinosis (Reference: Chi Changrok, Specific minerals for cancer, Gendai Shorin, Tokyo, Japan (1991)).
In view of the above-described problems, the present inventor made exhaustive studies in order to dissolve the lack of minerals in hydrosphere and pedosphere. The present inventor achieved to this invention in which the inventor treated deep marine water over 200 m depth or from upwelling to collect bittern and after then it was concentrated and treated chemically.
Primeval sea water or soils should contain many kinds of minerals. However, sea water or soils now lack many kinds of minerals and now lack diversity with respect to existing chemical species. Replant failure occurs when large quantities of manure and pesticide have been introduced in sea water or soils. The water purificant of this invention supplies minerals as activated states to cells of microorganisms, fishes, animals and plants. By incorporating minerals in cells, growth and immunity of cells can be increased and then, yields of plants, fishes, microorganisms and hymenocarps must be increased.
An object of the invention is to provide a water purificant that is for use in aquiculture, agriculture, horticulture, floriculture and waste-water treatment and that comprises bittern.
In one embodiment, the purificant includes acids, salts or a combination of acids and salts. Unless otherwise indicated, the word xe2x80x9cacidsxe2x80x9d is used herein and in the claims to mean acids that are either inorganic or organic and the word xe2x80x9csaltsxe2x80x9d is used herein and in the claims to mean salts that are either inorganic or organic. The concentration of bittern is 1 ppm-100 weight %, based upon the total weight of the composition of the purificant, i.e. bittern must exist in the composition. A very important feature is that the bittern of the composition be made or concentrated from deep marine water such as exists 200 meters or more under sea level or bittern of the same character produced from upwells.
The water purificant of another preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises bittern and bases in which case, the bittern may form 1 ppm-100 weight % of the water purificant. Further, according to other preferred embodiments, the water purificant may contain a basic poly-saccharide such as chitin or chitosan, which may form 10-20000 ppm of the water purificant.
Further, according to the preferred embodiments, the bittern solution is made from deep marine water which exists at or more than 200 m below the sea level. In this case, the deep marine bittern solution may form 1 ppm-100 weight % of the water purificant.
The above and further objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will be more fully apparent from the following detailed description.
Not applicable.
The first preferred embodiment of the water purificant for the uses of aquaculture, agriculture, horticulture, floriculture and waste-water treatment in this invention is obtainable by adding acids and/or salts in bittern concentrated from deep marine water which exists at or more than 200 m below the sea level, or from upwelling water (Reference: B. H. McConnaughey, Introduction to marine biology, 10, (1970), The C. V. Mosby Co., St Louis). For example, the specific gravity of the bittern solution is 1-1.4 g/cm3. In the case of adding these water purificant to hydrosphere or pedosphere under dilution, they activate and increase the diversity of microbiota, fauna and flora.
Also, an ion contained in the water purificant activates and dissolves oxygen.
The bittern of the present invention is obtainable as the by-product of manufacture of sodium chloride from marine water which was upwelled or pumped up under 200 m or more.
The acids and/or salts of the present invention are inorganic acids and/or organic acids and/or inorganic salts and/or organic salts. They can use pure or mixed. The several examples of acids and salts of this invention are as follows: inorganic acids (phosphoric acid, sulphuric acid, nitric acid, hydrochloric acid), inorganic salts (potassium phosphate, magnesium phosphate, ammonium sulphate, calcium sulphate), organic acids (citric acid, succinic acid, acetic acid, itaconic acid, tartaric acid, pyruvic acid, malic acid, fumaric acid, oxalacetic acid, cis-aconitic acid, iso-citric acid, oxalosuccinic acid, alpha-ketoglutaric acid, cafferic acid, sinapic acid, coumaric acid, aspartic acid), organic salts (sodium potassium tartarate, sodium acetate, potassium citrate, calcium succinate, magnesium malate), pyroligneous acid.
Concentrations of bittern and acids were as follows: bittern, 5-80%; acids and/or salts, 10-50%. Over or under the concentration alkali water can not neutralized.
Addition of sulphate was effective for water conditioning and otherwise, addition of phosphate, citrate and/or succinate were effective for growth of microorganisms, fishes and plants.
The analyses of the water purificant of this invention by inductively coupled plasma atomic emission spectrometry (Hitachi P-4010) are as follows: Na=37400, K=12400, Mg=44400, S=19800, Br=1620, Sr=18, Nb=0.1, In=0.1, Te less than 0.1, Pr less than 0.1, Ge less than 0.1, Sb less than 0.1, Pb less than 0.1, Mn=1.1, Fe less than 0.1, Ce less than 0.1, Ga less than 0.1, Ni less than 0.1, Nd less than 0.1, Pd less than 0.1, Rh less than 0.1, Hg less than 0.1, Tb less than 0.1, Li=18, Er less than 0.1, Sm less than 0.1, V less than 0.1, Cu less than 0.1, Mo less than 0.1, Tm less than 0.1, Zn less than 0.1, Ho less than 0.1, La less than 0.1, Ti less than 0.1, Ba less than 0.1, Dy less than 0.1, Gd less than 0.1, Co less than 0.1, Ag less than 0.1, Zr less than 0.1, Eu less than 0.1, Y less than 0.1, Yb less than 0.1, Sc less than 0.1, Cd less than 0.1 (ppm).
By acute toxicity test (20 ml/kg-weight was administrated orally) to 10 mice (ddy, 5 week old, male, 2 groups) all mice were living.
Standard method analysis of water with 10000 dilution after 24 h at r.t. was as follows: standard plate count=0 count/ml, coliform group=0 count/ml, Cd less than 0.001 mg/ml, Hg less than 0.005 mg/l, Se less than 0.001 mg/l, Pb less than 0.005 mg/l, Ba less than 0.1 mg/l, As less than 0.005 mg, Cr(VI) less than 0.005 mg/l, CN less than 0.01 mg/l, NO2+NO=2.6 mg/l, F less than 0.1 mg/l, H3BO4 less than 1.0 mg/l, Zn less than 0.005 mg/l, Cu less than 0.01 mg/l, Mn less than 0.005 mg/l, organic matter=2.2 mg/l, sulphide less than 0.05 mg/l. The analytical results come up to the standard mineral water.
Effect of the water purificants of the invention to microorganisms, fishes, plants and animals was as follows:
1. Activate the growth of aerobes and facultative anaerobes in hydrosphere and pedosphere; 2. Coagulate the organic matters and charged particular (charged cells, ion or cluster); 3. Enhance the food chain in hydrosphere and pedosphere; 4. Activate the growth of fishes, plants and animals in hydrosphere and pedosphere; 5. Change the mineral-poor water to the mineral-enriched water; 6. Mineralize bath water by which blood flow activates and skin temperature turns up; 7. Adding rice water, a bulky soft and tasty rice can be made and the initial taste keeps long time (for 2-4 days); 8. By adding to culture pond, purify and keep water quality, inhibit the occurrence of virus, algae and sludge, and then be effective to the healthy growth of prawn, fishes and become enlarged size; 9. Show repellent effect to insect pest; 10. Fishes or shrimps can transport with live by spraying the water purificant; 11. Compost and barnyard manure ferment with good quality; 12. Purify the water of lake, river and marsh; 13. Coagulate and degrade the waste water from processed factory of marine product; 14. Effective for the growth of yeast; 15. Effective for the fermentation of pickles; 16. By adding to lotions activate the metabolisms of skin, hair root cells and root sheath.
Concentrations of bittern and acids were as follows: bittern, 1 ppm-100%; acids, 1 ppm-50%.
In the case of adding the water purificant of the invention, 1000-10000 folds dilution of the formulated concentrate of the water purificant is optimal for environmental water. In the case of water culture, 10000-100000 folds dilution is optimal.
The range of the specific gravity (d) of the bittern concentrated from deep marine water (collected depth over 200 m) of this invention is 1.2-1.4. The activity of the water purificant depends on the specific gravity of the bittern.
In the case of agar culture (with SMY (sucrose-malt extract-yeast extract) media) of Agaricus silvaticus Shaeffer in the range of d=1.2-1.4, the growth rate (mm/day) was as follows: 0.4 mm/day (control), 0.5 mm/day (d=1.2), 0.55 mm/day (d=1.3), 0.62 (d=1.4). Therefore, the activity of the water purificant increased in accordance with heavier specific gravity. In the case of d=1.4, the highest growth activity showed.
In the case of agar culture of Agaricus fiardii Pegler (with SMY media) in the range of d=1.2-1.4, the growth rate (mm/day) was as follows: 0.4 mm/day (control), 0.48 mm/day (d=1.2), 0.53 mm/day (d=1.3), 0.60 (d=1.4). Therefore, the activity of the water purificant increased in accordance with heavier specific gravity. In the case of d=1.4, the highest growth activity showed.
In the case of agar culture of Cordyceps sinensis (Berkley) Saccardo (with SMY media) in the range of d=1.2-1.4, the growth rate (mm/day) was as follows: 0.26 mm/day (control), 0.30 mm/day (d=1.2), 0.35 mm/day (d=1.3), 0.40 (d=1.4). Therefore, the activity of the water purificant increased in accordance with heavier specific gravity. In the case of d=1.4, the highest growth activity showed.
In the case of agar culture of Aeromonas hydrophila var 24 B. (with SMY media) in the range of d=1.2-1.4, the growth rate (mm/day) was as follows: 0.24 mm/day (control), 0.3 mm/day (d=1.2), 0.34 mm/day (d=1.3), 0.42 (d=1.4). Therefore, the activity of the water purificant increased in accordance with heavier specific gravity. In the case of d=1.4, the highest growth activity showed (Reference: E. Idaka et al., Degradation of azo compounds by Aeromonas hydrophila var. 24 B, J. Soc. Dyers Colour. vol.94, 91-94 (1978)).
The stability of zebrinin after 5 days in the range of d=1.2-1.4 at pH 6.5 was as follows:55% (control), 58% (d=1.2), 64% (d=1.3), 68% (d=1.4). In the case of the d=1.4, the highest stability of zebrinin was shown (Reference: E. Idaka et al., Structure of zebrinin, a novel acylated anthocyanin isolated from Zebrina pendula, Tetrahedron Lett., vol.28 (17) 1901-1904 (1987)). The pH range of the water purificant was tested in the range of pH5-pH11. The pH range was prepared with mixed mineral acid solution of phosphoric acid and sulfuric acid (2:1) for acidic range and calcium hydroxide for basic range. In the case of agar culture (with MY media) of Agaricus silvaticus Shaeffer in the range of pH5-pH11, the growth rate (mm/day) was as follows: 0.4 mm/day (control), 0.2 mm/day (pH5), 0.3 mm/day (pH6), 0.54 mm/day (pH6.5), 0.50 mm/day (pH7), 0.52 mm/day (pH7.8), 0.48 mm/day (pH8.5), 0.40 mm/day (pH9.2), 0.35 mm/day (pH10.2), 0.2 mm/day (pH11). The optimum pH range was shown in the range of pH6.5-8.5.
Effects of the water purificant of the second preferred embodiment of this invention is similar as above described effects of the first preferred embodiment.